


Surprise

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Dom/sub, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Kitten!Even, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polite Dom, Porn, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suspension, Top Isak Valtersen, daddy!isak, rigging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: A smutty scene where Isak finds the secret toy stash of his one night stand.I try to keep the BDSM etiquette as intact as this setting allows, but this is *not* a how-to. This is a sexual fantasy, not a manual. If you're curious about BDSM, there are great sources of information both online and in real life. Educate yourself and stay safe.Dedicated to my wife, and my partner in crime of plotting and headcanons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/gifts), [Memine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memine/gifts).



Isak yawned. He was barely awake, having spent half the night fucking with the prettiest, most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his life. His memories of the night were full of long limbs entangled together, full lips against his, big hands searching for his sensitive spots all over his body, absolutely everywhere --

Well, fuck. He was hard. Again. He had come like three times last night and he was all ready for action like a fucking teenager. Isak rolled on his back and let his hand slither down his stomach quite leisurely, without any actual aim or purpose. He didn’t touch himself as much as fondled himself absentmindedly. He was testing how persistent his situation was. Nothing too demanding, he decided, and yawned again.

It only occurred to him just now, that it was rather odd that a stranger had let Isak stay behind in his apartment when he left for work. But Isak had been so tired in the morning, and he wasn’t a morning person to begin with, and he had been a real bitch about it when he had been informed that it was time to get up and leave.

So, stay here, then.

It had been such a simple statement.

And Isak had stayed. He had curled up in the bed and fallen asleep again, and now, hours later, he was alone in someone else’s apartment. He didn’t even remember the guy’s name.

He did remember the sounds he made in bed. And on that note Isak had to test his dick again, how needy it was right now. Still not too pressing. Isak stretched long and thoroughly and finally pushed himself out of the bed.

Isak stepped out of the bedroom, looking around. He saw a door with a note stuck on it, and walked closer to read it.

_ Bathroom. Help yourself from the fridge. I’ll be home round two. - E _

Okay, that rang a bell. E. E--something. Isak closed his eyes while listening to his stream hit the water in the toilet and tried to remember the movement of those full lips. E. And then they got closer together, a tiniest flash of the tips of teeth over the bottom lip. Isak mimicked it with his own mouth, trying to make a sound that made sense.

_ Even. And yours? _

Ah, right. Even! Isak washed his hands and avoided looking at the mirror. He knew he looked like shit. He also knew he had looked like shit last night, and that hadn’t stopped anything from happening. Isak found the kitchen and saw his phone, charging, on the desk. He checked it, and the time. He had about an hour and a half before Even got home. He could easily sneak out in time, if he wished.

He hadn’t made up his mind on that yet.

First, he checked in with Jonas. They had a buddy system, where Isak had to check in every day by three in the afternoon. No explanations needed, just a simple  _ I’m alive _ or something was enough. Today, Isak felt like adding a bit more, too.

_ I’m alive. Thoroughly fucked out tho. _

Jonas replied with a thumbs up and a nauseated emoji. TMI, bro. Isak grinned, put his phone away and went to raid the fridge.

The apartment had a tiny sitting room in addition to the kitchen and the bedroom, and Isak had tried to figure out how to watch TV. He hadn’t succeeded. He had managed to turn the TV on, and the whole array of other devices too, but he had got no image or sound out. So he got his phone instead and watched some stupid videos on Youtube. Before he knew it, an hour had passed, and he was still in the apartment. And still naked.

It was a spur of a moment kind of thing. Isak just wanted to take a little peek into life of Even, before he left it for good. So he got up and walked to the bedroom. He had seen a closet there, and he wanted to look inside. He grabbed the knob and pulled the door open.

Nothing too interesting. Clothes. In a mess. The shelves looked like someone had taken a pile of clean clothes and just shoved it in there as one tangled up ball, to try and pull whatever they needed out of it when need be. Impressive, almost.

It caught the corner of Isak’s eye. At the back, behind the underwear basket. Tucked out of sight but still easily accessible. Isak wouldn’t probably have noticed it, if he didn’t have a box like that in his closet as well. He moved the underwear basket on the floor and pulled the box out, carefully. It was black, and it felt very substantial and heavy in his hands. Isak carried it to the bed, his skin tingling with anticipation.

This was a sex box. It had an aura of naughty around it. Isak sat in front of it and just looked at it, feeling the potential in the air. What did a vixen like Even keep in his? Lingerie, perhaps? Some nice rubber dicks to play with when nobody else was around? Perhaps a vibrator, in case he was feeling extra naughty?

Only one way to find out.

Isak opened the lid and gasped. He stared at the contents of the box, his eyes wide and his mouth cracked open. Black leather. Vinyl. Metal rings and clasps, a red plastic ball, a coil of red rope. Handcuffs. It was almost silly, how the pair of handcuffs was easily the most vanilla thing in this box.

The door opened and closed. Shit. Even was home.

“Oh, you’re still here? That’s a pleasant surpr--” Even appeared to the bedroom door and stopped talking. He stared at Isak, and at the open box on the bed, the contents scattered around.

“Uhhhh I can explain.”

They spoke at exactly the same time, saying the same thing. Even blushed. Isak couldn’t tell did he, too. He couldn’t see himself.

“It’s not. It’s not what it seems. I’m just --”

Isak grinned.

“Into this kind of thing?”

Even stopped talking. He just stared at Isak. Isak grinned a bit wider. Come on. No need to be embarrassed here. He pushed his finger through the ring of the cuffs and dangled them in the air.

“Who’s the lucky slave?”

Something about Even’s face made Isak’s grin dissolve. It wasn’t embarrassed anymore. It was thirsty.

“Me.”

Okay. Isak was now officially confused and horny. What a state to live in.

“Uhhhh. But you have all this stuff ready at hand?”

“Yes?”

“Isn’t that the master’s thing?”

Even shrugged.

“Equal opportunities? Independence? If I feel like it I can restrain and gag myself. It’s not the same, but --”

Isak agreed. It was not the same. He put the cuffs down.

“So, you really are a sub?”

“That’s a bit personal question to ask a near stranger, but yes. I am.”

Isak looked up at Even. He was grinning again.

“It is, but, you see, I have a personal interest in here. Since I’m a dom.”

Even stared at Isak. Isak nodded.

“I have a box like this at home. For playtime.”

“So… you’re a dom.”

Isak nodded.

“And you’re a sub.”

Even nodded.

“That’s pretty. Convenient?”

“Yes”, Isak agreed. It was very convenient. Even tilted his head.

“Well, why haven’t you tied me up and gagged me yet?”

“Why are you still dressed?”

Even practically ripped his clothes off. Isak grabbed the rope.

“How should I call you?” Isak asked, winding the rope into a skein. Even blushed a bit.

“Depends on the mood you’d like. I can be your bitch..or I can be your kitten.”

How, exactly, was Isak supposed to choose from those two options? But this was nice, wasn’t this? This friendly conversation. This time of discovery, of sharing, of revealing and receiving. Isak could make Even his bitch later.

“Well, Kitten”, Isak said softly, “you can call me Daddy.”

The way Even’s lips cracked in a soft moanlike sigh made it clear that Isak had chosen correctly. He hoped to stay this good at reading Even.

“Are you sore anywhere? Any past injuries or mobility issues I should be aware of?”

“I’ve dislocated my left shoulder a couple of years ago, so I wouldn’t put much strain on that. Otherwise, go to town. You can rig me up if you feel like it.” Even pointed up at the ceiling. Isak took a look, and yes, indeed, there was a sturdy looking hook up there. Nice, nice.

“Red, yellow, green?”

Even nodded. He was clearing the bed, folding the blankets and putting away the pillows.

“My safeword’s  _ safeword. _ Easy to remember.”

“It works best, yes. So, if you say no or ask me to stop, should I?”

“Please don’t. Unless you don’t want me to try and tell you no?”

“Whatever works, really. Let’s see where the mood takes us. How do you feel about pain?”

Even stopped mid-fold. Isak could see the muscles in his back shiver.

“I love it. And I love marks, too.”

Isak licked his lips quickly. Leaving marks unintentionally was the mark of a bad dom, but a couple of well placed bruises never hurt..too much, at least. He might leave a little memento for Even.

“Is there a scene you would like to play out? Or just some basic fun?”

“I just want to please you. I want you to enjoy me any way you wish.”

The way Even looked at him made Isak feel like purring. He was taller than Isak, but he looked smaller. It was those big eyes and the pout of his lips, the open surrender on his face. Isak pushed out his hand and stroked at Even’s cheek, pressing his thumb gently on his bottom lip.

“I have already enjoyed you, Kitten. I had so much fun last night.”

Isak could feel Even’s heated sigh on his palm.

“I’m happy I pleased you, Daddy.”

“Shall we begin?”

“Yes. Please.”

Isak pulled his hand back and smiled. He stepped back to the box and took the neatly skeined rope from it.

“I found your box of toys. Someone is a bad Kitten.”

Even blushed. He looked so fucking delicious when he was blushing.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Is this what you do when I’m not around, Kitten? Do you play with your naughty toys?”

Even was already panting. And his dick was hard, hard like a rock. As it should be, Isak liked his subs having a good time.

“Yes, Daddy. I’m so sorry, I can’t help myself.”

Okay, Isak was rock hard as well. But he had his clothes still on, so it wasn’t so blatantly obvious. It made him feel powerful, too, being fully dressed while Even had nothing to cover himself with.

Isak looked at Even’s dick. He walked to Even and pressed his hand against it, his fingers pointing down, and grabbed it firmly. Even moaned quietly.

“Do you play with this, too?”

“Yes. Yes Daddy I do, I’m so dirty.”

“It is a lovely dick, Kitten. It feels really nice in my hand.”

Isak’s praise made Even’s knees buckle. He was squirming, visibly delighted. That was such a fucking turn-on, fuck.

“I think I’ll play with it as well. Would Kitten like that?” Isak moved his hand slowly, in soft strokes, his fingertips reaching over to tease Even’s scrotum as well. Even closed his eyes and pushed his head back a bit.

“Fuck..yes, yes, I would love it.”

Isak pulled his hand up and pressed his palm against Even’s face.

“Can you smell your own heat, Kitten? The whole room smells like it. You’re in heat and needy and hard, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy! Please!”

Isak leaned in and kissed Even’s shoulder.

“Don’t you worry, Kitten. Daddy’s here. Daddy will take care of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Isak started with the rope. He had found more from the bottom of the box, which was good. One skein didn’t go that far if you wanted to rig someone up. And Isak did. Holy fuck, he wanted to rig this Kitten up so bad.

The shoulder would be a bit of a bother. But Isak had figured out a way to get around that detail. His eyes kept wandering to Even’s long legs, and he knew what he would do. Fuck, it would be so, so hot.

“Get on the bed, Kitten”, Isak said firmly. Even moved really quickly, and ended up on his back, looking up at Isak hungrily. Isak grabbed his ankle and yanked it closer. He raised his own foot on the edge of the bed and laid Even’s leg over his thigh. Even was squirming on the bed, whimpering and squeaking, but he kept his leg still so Isak could tie the first knot around his ankle.

“Daddy, are you going to tie me up?”

“Yes, Kitten”, Isak hummed. He wrapped the rope around Even’s leg and thigh, tying them firmly together. Then he switched sides and tied Even’s other leg up the same way. Isak paused for a moment, while positioning Even’s heels so that they were touching each other, he pressed the balls of Even’s feet together with one hand and tested the ropes with the other. And appreciated them too, the way they bit gently on Even’s fair skin.

“You look great in red, Kitten.”

“Thank you Daddy”, Even gasped. He looked really nice there, his feet pressed together, his legs attached to the back of his thighs for their entire length, and his knees spread to the sides. Isak grabbed the ropes near Even’s knees and tested them with a firm tug. They held nicely.

“Wiggle your toes for Daddy, please.”

Even did. Isak tested Even’s feet with his lips too, to check the circulation, and everything seemed to be alright. Even had a safeword. He had installed a hook to the ceiling, so it was safe to assume he had experience, too. Isak took the second rope, folded it in two and stood up on the bed to slip the rope through the hook.

He glanced down at the man he had tied up on the bed. Even’s arms were still free, but he had folded them behind his back. He was pushing his chest up, his back arched, and his ribs and collarbones prominently on display. Isak was happy he was holding on to the rope so he didn’t topple over because holy sweet fuck, that man looked tasty. A lovely, tasty spread, a real feast for him.

Isak simply had to get a taste. He left the rope hanging on the hook and landed on top of Even. The ropes pulled Even’s knees apart as Isak crawled over him, straining his hips too, and Isak could feel his body shiver in pleasure under his. The kiss Isak pulled from Even’s lips was hot and out of breath. The dick Isak felt against his hip was hard and throbbing. When Isak backed down from the kiss his blood was boiling.

“Fuck you’re sexy. I’ve never had a Kitten as hot as you.”

Even kept pushing his body up. He pushed himself against Isak, searching for more and more contact with him, with every inch of his skin.

“Thank you Daddy”, Even whimpered, squirming. “Kitten wants to please you.”

“Kitten needs to be patient”, Isak answered, stroking Even’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “And trust Daddy. Okay?”

Even looked at Isak, biting his lip. But then he nodded.

“Okay”, Even whispered in a voice so small and demure Isak wanted to just attack him right then and there. But he held back. Paced himself. Took his time. Isak kissed the side of Even’s neck gently, then got up again and continued preparing the ropes.

“I have a surprise for you.” Isak rummaged through the toy box and found a blindfold. “I don’t want you to peek.”

“I won’t peek, I promise”, Even said, squeezing his eyes shut. Isak chuckled.

“I know you won’t, because Daddy is going to make sure you don’t.”

Even didn’t resist when Isak tied the blindfold on his face. Kitten trusted Daddy, like he should. Now, that the surprise would be intact, Isak started undressing. Even whined that he wanted to see his hot Daddy, but Isak didn’t allow it. He took all his clothes off and brushed at Even’s cheek with his inner thigh. Even tried to kiss it, but Isak pulled his leg away before he could.

“Patience, Kitten.”

“Awwwwwh”, Even moaned, but settled. He was pouting, though. Fuck, he was so darn cute. Isak would have to hurry, before his own patience ran out. He took the rope he had slipped through the hook and tied it securely to the contraption he had created around Even’s legs and thighs. He made sure to distribute the weight properly and double checked the crucial points for circulation.

Even probably had figured out what he was doing. At least he was sighing and gasping softly, still squirming, still hard. He kept licking his lips, and Isak took notice on that. Soon, sweet Kitten, soon.

Finally the ropes were ready for hauling. Isak grabbed the pulling end and pulled at it, in a long, strong motion. The rope tightened up and the lovely triangle of Even’s legs was pulled up in the air, along with Even’s ass. It was a spectacular sight, all those criss crossing red pieces of rope pressing into Even’s white flesh. Isak’s mouth was watering.

“Ohhh fffuck yesssss”, Even gasped. Now he knew what was going on, and he seemed to be pleased about it. Good, good. Isak pulled again, and Even was standing on his shoulders.

“I’m going to need your help to get you up, Kitten.”

Even muttered something that sounded like a  _ fuck yeah _ and turned his arms so he could help support his weight with his hands.

“Easy on the shoulder”, Isak reminded him as he started pulling again. Heave by heave Even as lifted in the air, suspended upside down, and when the last strand of his hair was off the bed Isak stopped pulling and secured the rope carefully. He took the end and nodded at Even.

“Hands behind your back, Kitten.”

Even hesitated just the slightest bit to release the rest of his weight from his hands. He pulled them up slowly, so he didn’t set himself spinning, and lifted his hands behind his back. Isak was ready for them. Just two simple knots to secure his wrists, and Isak was done with his work. He stepped back to admire it.

“Do you mind if I take a picture of you?”

“A picture, Daddy? But that’s so embarrassing, what if someone sees me like this?”

Isak took note that Even didn’t say no. But he decided to check anyway.

“Give me a colour, please.”

“Green.”

Oh, good, good. Isak took his phone and pulled out the camera mode. He took a couple of pictures from the whole thing, then some detail shots as well. Even’s collarbone provided a really pretty detail, as did his shoulder, and the pressure of the ropes on his thighs. But he couldn’t keep Even suspended like this for too long, and there was something he wanted to do, so bad. He put the phone away.

“You photograph real well, Kitten. That’s some sexy footage I got of you.”

Even blushed. Or he was getting his blood flow in his head. Judging by his dick, he still had some in his body, too.

“Those pictures are so naughty.”

“Yes, Kitten. You’re absolutely filthy. It’s really nice to look at.”

“Are you --” Even’s speech was interrupted by his gasp, he was panting constantly now. “-- going to show them to somebody?”

Isak shrugged.

“I might. If I need to make someone jealous of me for having such a pretty Kitten.”

“Oh god..”

Isak couldn’t wait any longer. He got on his knees on the bed, directly in front of Even. He brushed at Even’s cheek with his hot, hard dick, and Even tried immediately to catch it in his mouth. Isak didn’t let him, and Even groaned in frustration.

“Daddy pleeeeease. Kitten needs it.”

“Whining is unattractive.”

Even gasped, his mouth round.

“Oh, oh no! I’m sorry Daddy, I’m so sorry, please forgive me, I promise not to whine at all anymore.”

Isak pressed his fingertips on Even’s lips to shush him. Even was quick to suck them in his mouth to impress his Daddy with his skills. He was successful. Isak pushed his fingers further inside, along the ridged roof of Even’s mouth. He tied to pull them back, but Even was sucking on them too hard.

“Kitten, give them to me.”

“Mm-mmh.”

Isak pressed his thumb on Even’s cheek.

“Kitten. Mine. Let go.”

Even opened his mouth. Isak pulled his hand back slowly. Even left his mouth open. Clever Kitten. He knew Isak couldn’t resist that, and he was correct. Isak grabbed Even’s head gently, holding him still, and guided his throbbing, dripping dick in his mouth.

“Mmmmmmm!” Even was clearly happy to finally receive his prize. Isak pushed further in with no resistance. Quite the contrary, Even was pulling it in eagerly.

“Oh, Kitten, your mouth is so hot and wet. You’re doing really good.”

Even seemed pleased. It was hard to tell, with him being upside down, blindfolded and his mouth stuffed with dick. Even’s dick was clearly pleased. It twitched a bit. Isak pushed his dick all the way to the back of Even’s mouth, panting softly. It felt different this way, with Even’s tongue on the top of his shaft and the roof of his mouth against the underside. It also looked different, and it looked hot as fuck.

Isak’s eyes were caught on Even’s collarbone. A slight smile curved on his lips, and he grabbed it. Pain, Even? Yes, please?

Even screamed, but the sound was muffled by the dick in his mouth. And he sucked on it harder. Kitten was happy. So Isak tightened his grip, pressing his fingertips into the flesh around the bone. It made such a nice handle for him to start pounding into Even’s mouth. Isak rocked his hips in fast, hard thrusts, and Even made sure his teeth didn’t as much as touch him.

“Yeah, you like that, Kitten? You like Daddy’s big hard cock in your mouth?”

Even tried to nod. He hummed, too, and that felt really nice. He was drooling a bit on his face. Isak used wiping it off with his thumb as an excuse to grab Even’s head too. He held Kitten from the face and the collarbone, and fucked him hard into his pretty mouth. And he was loving every second of it.

He was loving it too much. He pushed Even further away from himself, making him scream again. The scream made him let go of Isak’s dick, which Isak pulled away quickly. Even wouldn’t have it. He tried to push his head forward, to catch Isak with his lips, hungry for more.

“Kitten, you need to listen to Daddy for a moment. Okay?”

Even moaned, frustrated, still going for Isak’s dick with his lips. Isak twisted his collarbone a bit. That stopped him, gasping through his pain.

“Kitten. Listen to Daddy.”

“Y--yes Daddy?”

“I want to come on your face. Make sure that happens soon, won’t you, Kitten?”

The smile on Even’s lips was incredible. He was so happy.

“Yes, Daddy. Let me do it, please.”

Isak let go of Even’s collarbone. He pulled the blindfold down on the bed. Even blinked in the sudden light, but as soon as he spotted Isak’s dick his eyes were focused and glued to it. He swung his body rather impressively and then planted his mouth sideways on Isak’s dick. Isak wasn’t sure  _ what _ his tongue was doing right now, but he was happy he was on his knees because he was swept off his feet by it.

Even was so pretty.

He was so insanely hot.

And he was really, really good at this. Isak moaned and cussed in the grips of that tongue and lips, and soon enough he felt his orgasm building up inside him. He let it come. He had to let it come, it was a physical imperative bending his body in its will. He allowed it. He grabbed his dick and jerked off, hurriedly, and then he exploded. All over Even’s face. Isak saw the mess he had made and he could feel his dick stop softening in his hand.

Even really let him enjoy the view. He kept his mouth open, he was gasping, and his eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed, and he was surrendering to Isak completely. It was the hottest, sexiest thing Isak had seen in his life, and he didn’t take a picture of it with a camera but with his mind. He wanted to keep that image forever.

Isak moved slowly behind Even. It was time to take him down and readjust his ties a bit. He was hard again, and Kitten’s ass was starting to look real tempting.


	3. Chapter 3

Isak hung on to the rope tightly, easing Even down bit by bit. He didn’t untie his arms first. He wanted Even to be able to enjoy the helplessness of the fall, the surrender to the rope and to Daddy. Based on Even’s face he was enjoying it rather much.

Finally Even was on his back on the bed, his legs still spread like the wings of a butterfly. He looked incredible. Isak took a moment to just look at him, at his cum stained face, his flustered cheeks, his open mouth. The bruise that was forming on his collarbone.

“Fuck, you’re so hot”, Isak said. Even smiled.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Isak ran his fingers along the patches of skin on Even’s thighs, between the red embrace of the rope. It was so exciting. Even had surrendered like this, to a complete stranger, simply given himself and his body for Isak’s use and pleasure. Isak was almost envious of the ability to do that. Almost.

He touched Even’s dick again. It was still hard, still hot, still ready for action. Isak wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed, hard, he squeezed until Even made a pained little sound and then let go. Isak liked these moments, these flashes in between, when he was trying to decide where to go next. The moments of mere presence, of just being, focusing on your partner and their mood.

Isak sat down and slipped his legs under Even’s knees. Even’s back was arched again, his chest open and free, presenting itself to Isak. Beautiful, beautiful surrender. He was letting Isak do whatever he wished. His body was for Isak’s pleasure.

That thought made Isak’s lips curve up into a little smile. Oh, Kitten. You’re in for a real treat. Daddy’s gonna make you come until you can’t come anymore and then -- then he will fuck you.

Isak wondered how many times it would take. At least two with his dick hard, perhaps a third with good old prostate stimulation. Four? Isak decided to aim for four and see what would happen. There was the risk of Even just wanting to stop before Isak got to fuck him, but that was a risk worth taking.

Better get to work, then.

Isak loosened the rope holding Even’s feet together. That way he would wiggle his body between them, and from there he could bend down and take Even’s tight pretty dick into his mouth. It made Kitten scream in pleasure. He was probably caught by surprise, and Isak was happy to hear it was a pleasant one.

Isak ran his hand along Even’s side. He pressed hard enough to make Even gasp at every little knot he had in his muscles. Little treats of pain for Kitten, oh yes. And for Daddy, too, Even’s skin was so smooth and warm, and his body was so fucking sexy. It was super fun to touch. Especially when it was spread out like this, just for him. Even was squirming, testing his ropes, playing with them, but he couldn’t get anywhere.

Kitten was trapped. And Isak took his dick deeper into his mouth. It tasted so good, too. The tip was moist with precum and Isak lapped it all up eagerly, all the while Even was moaning like a porn star.

“Daddy? Daddy, I’m going to come”, Even whimpered. He sounded desperate, but not quite desperate enough. Isak pulled away and raised his head. Even groaned in frustration.

“Excuse me, what did you say? Daddy couldn’t hear you with your tasty dick in his mouth.”

Even blushed. He looked up at Isak, lips apart and eyes wild.

“Does Daddy really think it’s tasty?”

“Oh, yes, Kitten.” Isak licked his lips slowly, then pushed down and gave the tip a little suckle. “Mm-mm. Delish.”

Even’s legs were shaking.

“Daddy, Kitten wants to come”, he moaned. “Can I?”

“Has Kitten earned the right?” Isak left it for Even to decide. Did he want to come. How easily did he want that to happen. Isak had time, and patience, he could do this all day. To make Even’s decision making process easier Isak grabbed his dick and stroked at it softly.

“Ahhh -- fuck!” Even was gasping again. His head was probably spinning. At least his eyes rolled back in his head, he pushed his head back and his lips were quivering. “If Kitten comes without permission Kitten should be punished, right?”

Isak nodded, humming.

“That seems reasonable. If Kitten squirts in Daddy’s mouth without permission, Kitten is in big trouble.”

That being said, Isak dove back in. He bent over and took Even in his mouth again. He gave it his best. He licked and sucked on the dick with all his skill, and what he couldn’t reach with his mouth he caressed with his fingers.

“Ohhh fuck!”

Isak kept Even moaning and screaming. He could taste how close Even was, how on the edge, he could taste the precum on his tongue again. He could feel how tight the dick was, ready to explode.

“Daddy, please --” Kitten kept moaning, over and over again, but Isak noticed he didn’t ask anymore. Kitten was asking for trouble. Isak didn’t mind that at all. He closed his eyes and focused on his task, on making Even come in his mouth.

Even came screaming Daddy. Isak swallowed every drop carefully and then raised his face. Even was a total mess, his hair glued to his forehead, Isak’s cum still all over his face, his whole body flushed. Oh, Kitten.

Isak waited for Even to open his eyes and look at him. When he did, Isak wiped the corner of his lips with his thumb.

“Kitten squirted in Daddy’s mouth.”

“Sorry, Daddy!” Even gasped. He was shivering in anticipation. His nipples were rock hard, and his dick was getting back into battle mode as well. Fuck, Even was perfect, wasn’t he?

“That means Kitten is in trouble.”

Even looked at him eyes wide and mouth round. He was playing his part perfectly.

“Oh no.”

“Oh, yes”, Isak hummed, as he put Even’s legs down on the bed and slid on his side next to his Kitten. “Big time.”

“Is Daddy going to hurt me?”

Isak nodded, frowning sternly.

“Daddy has to. Otherwise Kitten won’t learn his lesson.”

“Oh god yes”, Even gasped. He was radiating, he just looked so happy. It was a great look on him, too. Isak rewarded that by pressing his mouth over Even’s nipple and biting down.

“Oh ffffuck!” Even howled when Isak’s teeth clamped around the hard nub. The sounds he made were incredible. They made Isak so hot and hard. He wanted more. So, he placed his fingernails on Even’s side and pressed down hard. He didn’t break skin, but went as hard as he dared. Even was panting. He pushed his nipple against Isak’s mouth, and Isak bit on it again.

“Fuck it’s good to hurt you”, Isak mumbled on Even’s chest. Even moaned.

“Do it Daddy. Hurt me, please.”

Isak did. He kept going at the nipple until it was borderline bruised, then he moved over to the next one. Even was squirming and moaning the whole time, shamelessly enjoying what Daddy was giving him. Isak bit his nipples red and raw and then moved on to Even’s chest. The first hickey made Even gasp over and over again, the second one made him moan and the third one made him drip again.

“I’m going to mark you, Kitten”, Isak said, and bit down again. He bit on Even’s pec, hard, and while his mouth and teeth were pressed tightly on Even’s skin and almost flesh he grazed his fingers along Even’s dick. When he finally grabbed it it twitched in his hand.

The more Even moaned, the faster Isak moved his hand. Kitten needed to come. In between biting and bruising him Isak kissed him, he kissed him hard, crushing his lips against his teeth, biting on his lips, and Kitten loved every second. Isak loved it too. This was the best sex ever, and he wasn’t even being touched now. Fuck.

Isak didn’t let Even take a breather when he had come for the second time. He just grabbed his thighs and flipped him over, so his ass was up in the air. Isak took some time to check the ropes again. They seemed fine, Even’s toes wiggled perfectly and he had full mobility of his ankles. They were good to keep going.

“Comfy, Kitten?”

“I’m good. Fuck, I’m seeing stars.”

Isak chuckled. He had Even right where he wanted him. He took the lube from the night stand and spread some on his finger. He leaned in to give Even’s buttock a little kiss to let him know what was going on, and Even laughed quietly.

“Ohhh fuck you’re going to break me, aren’t you?”

Isak just hummed and pushed his finger inside Even. Even didn’t seem to mind. He pushed his ass back against Isak’s hand, and tilted his hips, he let Isak find what he was looking for. When he found it, Even was making a racket again. He held nothing back, he surrendered fully, and that was both hot and fascinating. Beautiful.

_ God! _

_ Yes, Daddy, yes! _

_ Do your Kitten hard! _

_ Fuck! _

_ Fuck! _

_ Fuck! _

_ I’m gonna come again, oh fuck, I’m gonna -- _

Isak kept going through Even’s orgasm. He kept going when Even collapsed on the bed, his ass still up in the air because he couldn’t get anywhere with his ropes. Isak checked with his other hand after a while, and Even wasn’t really getting hard anymore. He wasn’t asking Isak to stop, either.

“I love playing with your hole, Kitten.”

“My hole loves you playing with it”, Even whimpered. He was good. Isak was a lucky bastard. Who kept going, ruthlessly, and when Even started whining Isak slapped at his thigh. That drew a sharp gasp out of Even, and the second strike was rewarded with a moan. His white flesh was turning red with the slaps, and his moans were getting an urgent echo in them again. Isak had guessed correctly. Even could do four. Maybe more, but to be honest, if Isak didn’t get to fuck this Kitten soon he would die.

He fucked Even harder with his fingers. He tortured his prostate with all his skill, and Even’s moans were getting a shorter, sharper rhythm, a high pitched staccato, that culminated in a single long note, a crescendo, and Isak felt his hole milking his finger when Even came for the fourth time.

Isak pulled his hand away. Even wasn’t panting anymore, he was gasping. His legs were shaking, his back was covered in sweat. Isak waited until Even was able to speak again.

“Ohhh fuck, you’re thorough”, Even managed to say. Isak hummed. Then he uncapped the lube again. Even stopped gasping, he was listening intently. “What are you doing?”

Isak spread the lube on his dick. Even definitely recognised that sound.

“Kitten is now ready to be fucked by Daddy”, Isak said, plainly. Matter-of-fact. Even swallowed, hard. But he didn’t object. He gathered himself, he pushed his ass back up, and he prepared for it. Isak grabbed his hips, hard, and pushed in. Even was screaming again. Every thrust made him scream, until he got exhausted and just kind of whimpered anymore. He was just taking it. Just surrendering and taking it, thrust by thrust. It was so fucking hot. Isak had broken the Kitten, turned him into a personal sex doll, and one that was loving it, too.

Isak was loving it as well. Fuck, he was loving this ass, and the man it belonged to, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He tried to hold it back, but he had been waiting for this too long. He couldn’t last, he just couldn’t. He would have to come. He would have to come soon, Even was too hot, this was too naughty, they were fucking nasty together and loving it, holy fucking fuck.

Isak pulled out and jerked off frantically. He came all over Even’s ass and thighs. Fuck, he would love to get a picture of that. Maybe next time. Now he was busy. He started untying Even’s ropes slowly, letting him feel the release and enjoy it. Ride it out. When Even was free Isak guided him to straighten his legs and get on his side, then Isak just laid down next to him and cuddled him.

“You were so fucking great. I’ve never had anyone as good as you, never. Daddy’s so proud of you, Kitten.” Isak kept whispering it to Even, how happy with him and proud of him he was. He kept talking and holding Even as long as he needed, and finally Even sighed softly and snuggled up closer.

“Mmmh. I’m fucked out.” Even was purring. He sounded so fucking pleased.

“You should be. I really worked for it.”

Even laughed. He was still sounding happy. He also wrapped his arm around Isak. And his leg.

“When I recover I’m returning the favour.”

“So, what, there’s a blowjob waiting for me around next Tuesday?”

Even laughed again. His eyes were full of light when he laughed.

“Someone thinks highly of themselves.”

Isak shrugged, grinning.

“Someone almost passed out when I fucked them.”

Even raised his eyebrows, faking to be shocked.

“Passed out?! I just tried to stay awake until you were finally done.”

Isak laughed. Even was an idiot. And he really liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Like Even, amirite?
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think. Love ya!


End file.
